List of Upcoming Stories
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Just a list of some of my future/upcoming stories, that's all! Some of these I've mentioned before, and some of them I haven't! Need some feedback on which ones people (you) would like to see most, though!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hey guys! I'm still experiencing some writer's block, but I figured I would post a list of future stories that I'm working on!**

**I really hope you'll like them, I THINK you will! Some of these stories I have already told people about, but they're not quite ready yet...**

**Anyways, here are my future/upcoming stories!**

* * *

**Innocence**

A mysterious figure wipes out the entire ninja team, except Nya and Cole.

When the police arrive at the scene, Nya and Cole are charged with murder, seeing as they have blood on them and nobody else is alive to say otherwise.

The two of them are found guilty at their trial and are thrown into the worst prison in all of Ninjago, Death's Playground.

Together, they must find a way out, in order to prove their innocence, or die trying.

**Asking Nya**

Cole, our favorite earth ninja, is determined to ask Nya on a date, but is having difficulty doing so.

He's not nervous about it, so that's not the problem. The problem is, everytime he tries to ask her, he gets interrupted.

He ends up making himself a promise, that he'll ask her by the end of the day or die trying. When that promise is taken literally, he realizes that his life is on the line.

Now, its a race against the clock to ask Nya out on a date by the end of the day. Will he succeed? Or will he die before asking out the girl of his dreams?

**New Light**

Kai and Nya discover they are not actually brother and sister, much to their surprise.

After learning this, they begin to see each other in a new light. Will romance blossom, or will they always see one another as brother and sister?

**Feelings Change?**

Cryptor is alive somehow, but is badly injured. When he runs into Pixal, she shows some mercy and takes care of him.

If return for her kindness, he vows he will allow no harm to come to her. The two start hanging out with one another, making Pixal question her feelings for Zane.

Zane is not too pleased at this, thinking that Cryptor is using Pixal and has some evil scheme planned. Is Zane right? Or is Cryptor actually being sincere?

**Childhood Crushes**

Nya chose Cole, leaving Jay heartbroken. When Jay's childhood crush enters the scene, he begins to forget about his feelings for Nya, until he discovers his old crush is supposed to get married in a month, to a man she doesn't even love, thanks to her parents. The two of them start to hang out once more, both of them falling in love with each other again. Will they ever get to be together, or does fate have something else in store for them?

**To Hear You Say You Love Me**

Zane and Nya slept together while drunk, resulting in Nya's pregnancy. Nya runs away to the countryside, having the baby months later.

Five years later, the ninja go on vacation to the town Nya lives in. All of them meet again and Nya wants to tells Zane about the baby.

However, when it is revealed that he has a fiance, she decides to continue to keep it a secret.

Zane and Nya grow closer, both of them slowly falling in love with each other, but will they ever admit to their feelings? Or will they both go their separate ways?

May be rated M because of possible lemons, blood, and character death(s).

**Where Do We Belong?**

Based off of the video **To Belong **by **TheNamelessDoll **on Youtube, but it's gonna have a few slight changes to it!

In Ninjago, everyone has an animal form and I mean, everyone. In the small village of Ignacia, three orphans are recruited by an elderly man named Wu, to help escort a young lord back to his home to reclaim his riches. Along the way, the three of them and the lord will meet many people; a thief, a slave, a girl looking for her brother, and many more.

The journey to the young lord's home will not be easy as they encounter many who will try to prevent them from reaching their destination.

May be rated M for blood/gore, language, and possibly lemons (maybe)!

**Becoming Parents (Still Debating About The Title)**

After discovering that Zane is alive, Cyrus throws a party to celebrate, where he and Nya sleep together. Two weeks later, Nya discovers that sh'e pregnant and tells him.

Now, the two of them try to keep it a secret from the others, while trying to cope with the reality of the two of them being parents.

Will feature Nya pregnancy moments, Nyrus fluff, baby fluff, and some drama in future chapters!

**A Certain Scientific Ninja**

Crossover between Ninjago and A Certain Scientific Railgun.

When on a field trip to Academy City, the Ninja discover that Cole has a sister, Mikoto Misaka, otherwise known as Railgun. Their stay in Academy City is no pleasure trip, though. Between petty criminals, crazy doctors, and Misaka's crazy friend, Kuroko, they find life in Academy City to be anything but easy. There's never a dull moment, not it that city...

It will go along with the episodes of A Certain Scientific Railgun, so expect it to be like the episodes, but have a few changes in order to fit the Ninjago characters in!

**The Choosing (Still Debating About The Title)**

Based off of the Selection by Kiera Cass.

Nya Biles never expected to become a part of the Choosing, a competition to win the Prince's heart, but when her boyfriend leaves her for another, she enters and is chosen out of millions of other girls to become a part of the competition.

Her first few days in the palace aren't as comfortable as she'd hoped, feeling homesick, but when meeting the Prince for the first time, she begins to feel the need to win the competition and his heart, completely unaware that she may have already claimed it.

* * *

**So, there you have it! If you have any questions about any of these, like the pairings in them or anything else, just ask!**

**Also, tell me which ones you'd like to see the most! If people tell me they like certain ones the most, I will probably start working on them sooner than others!**

**Well, bye now! Peace out, Ninjomies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are just a few of my story ideas I forgot to mention in the previous chapter! But, I also listed some of my future Youtube video projects, for those of you who watch my Youtube videos!  
**

**Oh, and I could use some title suggestions for these story ideas! I have absolutely NO IDEA what to name them! So, once again, just tell me what stories out of all of them mentioned in the last chapter and this chapter, that you'd like to see most!**

**In the lead right now are: Feelings Change?, Asking Nya, Where Do We Belong, New Light, and I'm gonna be doing Becoming Parents no matter what!**

* * *

**Shed A Tear (Thanks to NinjaWriterMaster for the name!)  
**

Never, ever cry...That was the number one rule Arisa Yoshida's mother drilled into her mind, stating that crying showed weakness that people often take advantage of.

Ever since, Arisa has never cried, not a single tear. When moving from her hometown to New Ninjago City, she meets the one person who comes closer to making her cry than anyone ever has; Jay Walker.

Little does she know, weakness isn't the only reason she was told to never cry.

**Idea #2 (Needs A Name)  
**

When Lloyd takes to playing an online video game, he never expected to meet someone, let alone that someone being a girl.

Over time, him and the girl get to chatting, unaware that they are slowly, but surely, falling in love with each other.

Lloyd soon realizes he is falling for her, but dismisses the idea.

After all, how can you love someone you've never met? The thing is, though, that they may be closer to each other than they thought...

**Idea #3 (Needs A Name)  
**

Kai had always hated the library, and he swears he always will.

When the students at the academy need to go to the library in New Ninjago City to gather books for a project, Kai winds up falling for the young librarian.

Will romance blossom between the two of them? Or will Kai remain alone, while all of his friends find love?

* * *

**Upcoming Youtube Video Projects**

** Ninjago | Cole x Nya | Classic**

******Ninjago | Cole x Nya | Tip Toes**

**********Ninjago | Cole | Everybody Loves Me**

************** Ninjago Couples | Love Runs Out MEP**

******************Ninjago | Cole | Let It Rock**

**********************Multifandom Couples | One More Night**

**************************Ninjago | NyCole vs. Jaya | B-Team**

******************************Ninjago | Kai | I Can Do Anything**

**********************************Ninjago | Zane x Nya | Gotta Be Somebody**

**************************************Ninjago | Nya | How To Be A Heartbreaker**

******************************************Ninjago | Cole x Nya | The Other Side (Extended)  
**

**********************************************Ninjago | The Proof of Your Love**

**************************************************Ninjago | Cole x Nya | Good To You**

* * *

**************************************************And there ya go! That's all folks!**


End file.
